


Resurgent

by Megalodont



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: Def; increasing or reviving after a period of little activity, popularity, or occurrence.Peter Hayes moved to Oklahoma after having his memory wiped. He's taken a job as an account and while he has no memory of his past, he doesn't feel like it's necessary. Until a new girl starts at his job and she feels...Familiar.Her name is Olive Pelletier and she is the first familiar face Peter has seen in six months.





	

**Peter Hayes  **could not remember anything beyond the previous six months. He had gone about a life he was told he had lived before he lost his memory, living without fear it seemed.  His vacations were spent skydiving, mountain climbing and parachuting out of aeroplanes.   His co-workers were amazed that he could perform trust exercises without issue. Peter Hayes seemed to be fearless.   
  
The point of the observation was that Peter Hayes _was_ afraid. He was of many things. Just not the typical things. not heights, not fire or water. Not flying or falling or crowds. But he did know fear.  The thing was, Peter knew what he was afraid of and it was happening all around him. Many of his co-workers were married or getting married. Many of them had children.  Peter had no family. He was not even in love with a woman. He wasn't in love with _anyone_.  Peter sometimes got lonely, sure. He lived alone in a small apartment, he didn't even have a dog or a cat.   
  
  
 _Why did he get stuck carpooling every Monday morning?_  As Peter started the car, his phone started buzzing. It was his boss, Tony Bellamy.   
"Good morning, Tony." He said when he picked up.  
"We've got a new hire and she doesn't have a car. Think you can swing around to Simpson road and grab her?"Tony asked. Peter groaned loudly.  
"What's the address?" He finally asked, defeated.  
"2138. Set it in your GPS." Tony ordered.   
"OK, what's her name?"  
" _Olive Pelletier_."   
  
  
"New hire?" One his co-workers Dennis asked. Peter nodded,before turning down Simpson road. He stared at the house numbers.  _Twenty-one twenty-nine. Twenty-one thirty-three. Aha, twenty-one thirty-eight._  
There was a red headed girl standing on the sidewalk with a laptop bag.  
"Umm..." The girl fished in her pockets, before pulling out a piece of paper. "Peter?"   
He nodded.   
"Olive?" She nodded, before opening the door. She slid in beside another co-worker named Tanya.   
"Hi,Olive. My name is Tanya. " The bubbly blonde said, extending a hand. Olive shook heartily.   
  
Once Peter got a good look at his new colleague, he felt something strange.  
Familiarity. He had seen her face somewhere before, but not in the previous six months...Somewhere in his past. Peter didn't know where he had seen her before and it was bugging the living daylights out of him. He was distracted for most of his work day, wracking his brains for the place. She didn't seem to recognise him, so maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. As his colleague passed his cubicle, however, there was a brief moment where he could have sworn he heard her speak to him.  
 _You betrayed her, Peter! How could you do that?_  
  
Peter blinked, shaking his head. Who the hell had he betrayed? He was so confused, and from the look on her face, so was Olive.  
Or was that because he was staring at her? Peter suddenly went back to the paperwork he was filling out, hoping that she didn't think he was some kind of a weirdo. Peter was calculating in his head, worried that the carpool home was going to be awkward after their little debacle. He could feel someone staring at him and when he glanced it, it was as he expected.  
It was Olive's turn to stare at him. When he met her eyes,he had the strangest feeling he'd stared into those seaweed green eyes before. At a closer range.  
  
 _"Peter..."_  
"Hush, Flaka."   
  
  
Wait, wait wait, who the hell was Flaka?  
  
  
Peter blinked again, frowning. He licked his upper lip, before looking down at his work again.


End file.
